Kiss me at Midnight
by rockclimberFVE
Summary: Just a little drabble about the kiss Tony and Ziva share on New Year's Eve.


**AN: Hey guys! Happy New Year! This is replacing the other story I had posted yesterday because there were some serious problems with it. I uploaded it on my phone and I had no idea it uploaded in one giant paragraph... Sorry guys!**

Tony's eyes roamed over the crowed office as the clock ticked down towards midnight.

"5 minutes left!" Someone yelled.

_This year can't end soon enough…_ Tony thought bitterly as he threw back the rest of his drink. He slammed his empty glass down with a clatter and went in search of a fresh one. Alcohol was the only way he was going to make it through the office party this year and so far he hadn't been able to find anything strong enough.

He cringed when he saw the blue and green liquid reflecting in the cheap plastic glasses. _I bet Ducky still keeps some good liquor down in autopsy… _

Glancing around he noticed Abby dancing with Palmer and some people from human resources while McGee laughed with Delilah at the edge of the room. He walked towards the elevator and noticed Gibbs tucked away in the corner with the new SecNav.

"Told you it was only a matter of time," Tony said as he rounded the corner and decided on taking the stairs. "She is a red head after all." He chuckled as he looked to his left, still expecting Ziva to be laughing at his side.

He stopped momentarily as the weight of her absence hit him once again. She really was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it, because god knows he had tried.

Shaking his head he resumed walking down the hallway and after jogging down the last few steps he ducked into autopsy and quickly shut the doors, too sent on his goal to register the fact that they were open upon his arrival.

He opened the drawer and found Ducky's whiskey. "I knew you'd come through Duck," Tony mumbled to himself as he pulled out the bottle.

He paused when he noticed there were two glasses. _One for me and one for her_ he decided as he poured some of the amber liquid into the glasses. He glanced down at his watch. Less than two minutes to go.

"To 2014 being a better year," he declared to the dimly lit autopsy room. Just as he was setting his glass down and reaching for the other one someone spoke up.

"Hey I thought that one was for me." A shadowy figure stepped out into the dim blue lights.

"Ziva?" Tony asked in disbelief as he set down the second glass.

"What are you doing down here Tony?" She wondered as she took a few steps closer to him.

"I…I was…" Tony stuttered as his eyes roamed over her glowing form. Her hair was lighter and her skin darker from all the time in the sun. His eyes glanced down to where her pea coat hung open and he noticed she was wearing his favorite black dress. The one she wore on their assignment in Berlin.

"You were what?" She prompted as she took a few more cautious steps.

"I was trying to forget you," he said simply as he finally stood up and closed the gap between them.

"Really?" Ziva asked curiously. "Was it working?"

"No," Tony replied with as sad smile as he swept a stray curl out of her face. "I could never forget you Ziva."

"Good," she murmured, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Because I realized something these past few months."

"Oh really?" Tony chuckled as he felt her loop her arms around his neck.

"Yes," she smiled happily. "I cannot live without you."

Tony broken into a huge grin of his own before he leaned in and crashed his lips into hers. This kiss was different from their last one in every way. Their last kiss was filled with heartbreak and unspoken goodbyes, but this one was a promise. It held a promise of a future neither one thought they would ever get to have.

He wound his hands into her curly hair and she pulled him closer until they had no choice but to break apart for air. As they stood there, eyes closed, breathing heavily, loud cheers could be heard from upstairs.

"Happy New Year Ziva." Tony whispered as he finally opened his eyes.

Ziva hummed I response and slowly drew her eyes up to meet his. "Happy New Year Tony." There was a long moment of silence before Tony spoke again.

"You're not going to leave again right? You have finally come home?" Ziva looked up into his worried eyes and smiled sadly.

"I am not going anywhere Tony," she soothed as she ran her thumbs across his cheeks. "Like you said I am finally home."

With that she leaned in and kissed him again and when they finally broke apart she couldn't help but smile. "I have a good feeling about this year Tony."

"You do?" He wondered. "How come?"

"Because it is going to be our year."


End file.
